


Sleepy Loki

by Lazyweekends



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute Loki, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki Feels, Pillow Talk, Possessive Loki, Sleep, woobie loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazyweekends/pseuds/Lazyweekends
Summary: PromptLoki loves sleeping with her





	Sleepy Loki

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to write a loki fic please promptly prompt in the comments

"Loki will you come to bed?" Lilith asked.  
"What did you say?" Loki had been absorbed by documents pertaining to his rule.  
"Well, My King, it's past midnight and even you need your sleep" Lilith came up behind him and slipped a hand under his shirt placing a warm hand on his cold chest.  
Loki groaned, his wife knew that particular gesture made him putty in her hands, "My Queen please I just need to finish finalizing this trade agreement"  
Lilith moved her other hand under his shirt and kissed the top of his head, "You can do that in the morning, now come to bed"  
Loki chuckled in his chest, "As my lady commands"  
Lilith led him to their bed chamber. Lilith worked at the belts and straps on his tunic slowly massaging Loki's tense muscles as she removed his clothing. When he was only in his boxers Lilith turned around.  
"Would you mind unzipping my dress?" She said moving her hair away.  
"Of course" Loki pulled down the zipper and kissed her neck while doing so.  
Neither Loki nor Lilith bothered with putting on pajamas as Loki slept naked and Lilith had adopted the practice.  
"Back or Side?" Lilith asked, wanting to know if Loki would be sleeping on his back or his side.  
"Back" Loki responded stretching his naked body on the bed on his back. Lilith lingered there for a moment appreciating the view until Loki cleared his throat and tapped the space beside him indicating that his wife should join him. Lilith got on the bed placing her head on his chest her hands coming up to rest beneath her head and on his other pec, Lilith folded her leg on top of Loki's.  
"Thank you" Loki muttered kissing the top of her head.  
"For what?" Lilith asked looking up at him.  
"Nothing," Loki said closing his eyes again.  
Loki knew why he was thanking her. He was thanking her for the fact that she had chosen to sleep with her sweet, soft, warm body on top of his cold, hard one. Loki was thanking her for the fact that he could feel her weight on top of him. Loki loved feeling her weight on top of him it reassured him that Lilith was real, That this sweet perfect girl was real and had chosen to sleep with him and to share her life with him. Loki was thanking her because his nightmares, the ones where angry voices screamed at him, that he was not good enough, that he was a bastard meant to die on a rock, those nightmares no longer visited him. The nightmares could no longer visit him because of this perfect girl, the one whose weight he could feel on his chest, this perfect girl had chosen him. She had chosen him to be her mate, she had made him king, this perfect girl was his and that was why he thanked her.


End file.
